Lost Alleva and Carver Show Episode
It was October 6th, 2026. I was reading a book when I heard a knock on the door. I bookmarked the place I was reading, closed the book, and opened the door. There was a package that said, "Open at your own risk!" I opened it up, and saw a VHS. It read: "TAaCS: XxXXXxXxXxxXxxxx" I knew it was a Alleva and Carver Show VHS, but why would an episode be titled with lot of X's? I called my friends saying that I found a strange episode of The Alleva and Carver Show. When they arrived, I put it in the player. It skipped the theme song. The title card read the same text as what the title of the VHS said. The video starts with Andreanna Carver telling a boy named Jack Marid that she was starting to lose reputation. The strange thing is, Andreanna's eyes were blue instead of the normal blueish-greenish-grey. The background had a tint of red. Jack told her not to be silly. From there, everything was silent. Instead of Andreanna saying that she was serious, she got out a bowie knife, and the screen went black. Blood-curdling screams and crying could be heard. I heard a deep voice saying, "I have given you a time." Did Andreanna just kill someone?! That question was answered when it cut to her and Lillith Alleva at a grave saying "R.I.P. JACK MARID." The screen faded to black, and it cut to another scene where she, Lillith, and Kitty Mentu were speaking. Andreanna looked sad, Lillith had a sense of anger, and Kitty seemed as if she was emotional. The audio was silent, so I couldn't hear the conversation. All I could make out from their mouthing is Jack's name, the word "death," and Andreanna's name. The girls suddenly noticed the same knife on the table. What seemed to be Andreanna's voice said one word: "Run." Lillith successfully ran away, but a hand grabbed Kitty, another similar one grabbed the knife, and the screen cut to black. A scream was heard, but was interrupted by a slitting noise. The next scene was the same grave scene from earlier, except Lillith was absent, and next to Jack's grave was another one saying "R.I.P. KITTY MENTU." It stayed like that for five seconds, then it faded to black. I thought it was over, until white text appeared saying, "One Year Later." The scene was Andreanna and Lillith going to a class as 7th graders, and finding it empty. Only a woman was present. "Hello girls. I'm afraid I have to cancel school for you two because every 6th grader had died last year." she said. I assumed it was the principal, Mrs. Marell. The screen faded to Lillith in Andreanna's room. She looked extremely depressed. Andreanna came in and said, "Follow me." The scene instantly switched to a cemetery. The tombstones were of every 6th-grade character in the show, even some that weren't introduced yet. At the end of the cemetery was a statue of Lillith and Andreanna. On the base of the statue, it said, "R.I.P. Lillith Alleva and Andreanna Carver, Best Friends Forever." Andreanna looked at Lillith with a tear in her eye and said, "Death shall not do us apart." She slit hers and Lillith's stomachs open, and the screen turned black. The next scene was of the statue. Below the text on the statue said, "Death hasn't done us apart." The screen faded to black for about 30 seconds before it cut to Andreanna with text above her saying: "I have given you a time." It was the same thing that a deep voice said after Jack was killed. Andreanna had bleeding empty eye sockets, and her body was decomposing. Then the VHS instantly ejected. The text was changed to "Death was my only release." I still watch The Alleva and Carver Show, I just see Andreanna differently. One day, I was watching an episode and then a voice said, "Keep this interesting for me." It's he I̲̪̪͔͔͜ͅ ̺̼͎̰͙ḥ̥͇͍͡á̜͎v̷̠e̖̗͉̠͚̻ g̤i͜v̫e̜̪͍̩̰̮̳n̳͈̻̮ ̴͚͕̥̹̪̱̥y̢̝̻o͏̲͖̫ṵ͖̩͔ ̨a̤̱̹͕ ̘͉͓̲t͕͇̺i̛̦̖͎͔͕m͈͉̳͞e̱̪̠ Category:Shock Ending Category:Shocking Category:VHS Category:Lost Episodes Category:Death Category:Suicide Category:KittyKittenton's Stories Category:Videos Category:Ok Category:Okay Articles